plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Bomb (PvZH)
225px |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Trick |ability = Do 4 damage to each Zombie here and next door. |flavor text = Explode? Detonate? ... Explodonate!}} :For other versions, see Cherry Bomb. Cherry Bomb is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and its ability does 4 damage to a selected zombie and those on the lanes adjacent to it, if there are any. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. Its appearance resembles the one in Plants vs. Zombies than the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, its face is the opposite: it resembles its Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart more. The word "Cha-Boof!" that is seen when it explodes references Cherry Bomb's explosion onomatopoeia from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its description is a reference to its Suburban Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Trick *'Ability:' Do 4 damage to each zombie here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Explode? Detonate? ... Explodonate! Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With Cherry Bomb, while very expensive, is a decent trick to have, as it can destroy groups of most zombies. While there are better options (mainly fighters) to deal with them for the same cost, Cherry Bomb can destroy the zombies before your opponent can play tricks to benefit them, and before they engage in combat. Cherry Bomb also benefits from berry synergy; Sergeant Strongberry and Strawberrian do extra damage once Cherry Bomb is played, while High-Voltage Currant can get up to +3 . However, while Cherry Bomb excels in clearing groups, it is inefficient against single targets; for those, Berry Blast, Banana Bomb, and even Sizzle are more cost-efficient. Also, not play Cherry Bomb on the first or fifth lane, as its ability will be less effective. Against The best counter against Cherry Bomb is to grant your zombies immunity against it. gives permanent immunity until she is destroyed, while Gravestone zombies, Mixed-Up Gravedigger, and Zombie Coach will discourage your opponent from playing Cherry Bomb for the turn they are played. If you have no choice but to take the full blast of Cherry Bomb, try to spread out your strong fighters so it cannot hit them all at once. You could use , , or Defensive End to stall it from being played, but these solutions will not last for long. Either way, keep your zombies as healthy as possible, although this may be hard for swarm decks; if you are running a swarm deck, aim to defeat your opponent before this trick can be played. Fortunately, it should not be as threatening later in the game, as you will probably have access to zombie fighters that can survive a Cherry Bomb such as and . Gallery SuperCherry.png|Cherry Bomb's statistics Cherry Bomb Trick HD.png|HD Cherry Bomb CherryBombNewCard.jpg|Cherry Bomb's card CherryBombGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Cherry Bomb's grayed out card CherryBombCardImage.png|Cherry Bomb's card image CherryBHeroes.png|Cherry Bomb being played Cherry Bomb in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Cherry Bomb on the background of the Multiplayer menu Cherry Bomb on surfboard.jpeg|Cherry Bomb on a surfboard RaZ&BonkC&CherryBinFanFavoritesPackPvZH.jpg|Cherry Bomb on the advertisement for the Fan Favorites Pack FanFavePack.png|Cherry Bomb on the advertisement for the Fan Favorites Pack Old CherryBombHDescription.png|Cherry Bomb's statistics CherryCard.png|Cherry Bomb's card Cherry Bomb silhouette.png|Cherry Bomb's silhouette Receiving Cherry Bomb.png|The player receiving Cherry Bomb from a Premium Pack Choice between Cherry Bomb and Flamenco Zombie.jpeg|The player having the choice between Cherry Bomb and Flamenco Zombie as the prize for completing a level Basicadvert.png|Cherry Bomb on the advertisement for the Basic Pack Basic Pack.jpeg|Cherry Bomb on the Basic Pack SpriteAtlasTexture-76be5f28-4ad9-4206-984d-4565e4d660dd-1024x1024-fmt34 #554122.png|Cherry Bomb's sprites Trivia *At the beach that is the location for missions like Attack of the Tentacles!, on the right of the field there are three surfboards. On one surfboard is the picture of Cherry Bomb. **The two plants that are on the other surfboards are and . **To see it (and other surfboards), the player will need to expand their screen. *It, , and are the only plant tricks present in the Multiplayer menu. *When the player views Cherry Bomb's statistics, it makes a ticking noise similar to a time bomb. *Despite being in the berry tribe, real-life cherries are drupes rather than berries. **This inconsistency is also simiar to Bananas, as Bananas are botanically Berries, yet they are not in the berry tribe. Category:Tricks Category:Plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants